The Mistake
by JadePlant2121
Summary: This is a reveiwers choice. Bella is pregnat. It's not Edwards kid. Suckish summary. NOW UP FOR SALE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my reviewers choice story I only had 1 suggestion and that was dramatic so it will be dramatic.

Last night was just a blur. It was a wild party. I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I wasn't sure if it was because of the beer or because of… shut up Bella you can't think about that. You can't think about being pregnant. You can't think about Mike and Jacob. I threw up once more before passing out.

"Bella, Bella wake up love" I woke to see my angel, my true love, the guy I cheated on. "Alice had a vision that you were…" he trailed off. "That I was what Edward?" I managed to choke out. "Pregnant" he said. We sat I silence for a while. "Edward" I started. But he cut me off "Save it" and hopped out my window.

After sobbing and throwing up once more I went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. When I got home I took it and waited. The 10 seconds seemed to drag on. Before I could see the result Charlie came home. I walked down the stairs. "Hey Bells how was your day?" he asked. I thought before responding "Crazy" hey I wasn't lying.

At dinner he said "I feel sorry for the Becks." "Why's that?" I asked. "Their daughter is pregnant. At 17!" he said and if that wasn't enough he added "I'm glad I have a responsible daughter like you." It was then I burst into tears. After excusing myself I checked the test it was positive.

I went downstairs and said "Dad I'm pregnant" "Who's the father?" he managed to say. "I don't know."

**What will Charlie's reaction be? Is it Mike's or Jacob's kid? You decide! **


	2. Telling Mike

**Ya sorry it took so long. Next one should be longer.**

I watched as Charlie's face turned red then purple then blue and back again. Then he fainted. After he regained conscientious "Bella, Bella, Bella was it at the party?" I just nodded. "The father could be either Mike" He grimaced. "Or Jacob." He didn't have enough disappointment on hi face with that one.

"I need to go tell them and clear things up with Edward. Okay?"

"Fine"

So I got into my car and drove to Mike's house first. He was in front of his house. "Hey Bella! Did you need some more?" He shouted. "I have to tell you something Mike." I told him. "Okay what is it?" He now knew that this was serious. I took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant" He just stared at me and I explained it all to him.

"Well I guess I have to go tell Jacob" I said after talking to his parents who just yelled at us. "Ya. Well. Good luck." He smiled. "Thanks"

When I drove up to Jacob's house I braced my self for what was next.

**Sorry its so short. So now its up to you review and tell me what should happen and of corse who the father will be. **

**Here are the resalts s**

**Team Mike- 1**

**Team Jacob- 1I Need Baby Names!!!**

**Team Both- 1**

**You will get credit for that when I anoucn it.**

**Thanks To:**

**girlygurl12**

**for wanting Chalie to faint.**


	3. CRASH!

**I'm sorry I've been really busy!!**

In short this is what happened with Jacob and me.

Me: I'm pregnant and …

Him: Hooray!!

Long story short he is excited. Like over excited he's so excited and I quote "HOORAY" for 30 minuets straight! Then I finally escaped and went to the Cullen house to talk with Edward.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe it. I mean I've heard about this in other people's minds but Bella? I never thought her the type. But then again I never really knew her. I can't read her mind I don't know what she's thinking. I just had to fall in love didn't I? Just had to. No way around it. Had to learn.

Meanwhile Esme was freaking out _Edward whatever happened we can work this out it doesn't matter just come home please. _I was breaking herheart. I was going back.

**Bella POV**

I got to the house and knocked on the door. It was opened by a frantic looking Esme. "Bella do you know where Edward is?" she asked me. "No I thought you did that's why I came here" I answered. "Bella, did something happen between you to?" "Umm it's a long story and I really don't want to tell it again right now."

Then all of the sudden he just walked in through the back door when he saw me the look on his face was just … scary. He tried to go up stairs and I followed him and said "I was drunk." Then I left.

While I was driving home I was crying so hard I could barely see. Suddenly there was a big crash and glass all around.

**Ooo cliffy!!**

**You know the drill.**

**Oh and btw I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.**


	4. NO EYES!

**Okay me not updating was your punishment. I got ONE review! JUST ONE!!!**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I took that as I was alive. My head hurt my arms hurt and most of all my heart hurt. It was like it knew that Edward wasn't here and that it was my fault. I opened my eyes and saw a hospital room. I guess I should have known that because of the beeps. I looked at my body and saw that one leg and one arm were bent in an unnatural angle. But the most surprising thing was that Edward was right beside me. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"I know the whole story don't talk you'll be all right."

I then took that as my turn to smile and sleep.

**3 Hours Later**

I opened my eyes again to see the whole Cullen family, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Mike and family, and Jacob and Billy. I jumped back a little.

"Ummm Hi? You know I don't think I'm allowed to have this many visitors at once."

I said confused and matter-of-factly.

"Well as your doctor I decide that all you have to do is relax and get better."

said Carlisle.

"Oh okay well um what exactly happened I don't remember anything but like glass or something falling on me."

"You got hit by a drunk driver."

said Alice.

That went on for about an hour and a half we just talked and talked and talked. Everyone now knew about the baby and it was fine even though I wasn't.

Soon everyone had to go. After much begging and pleading on my part and flirting with the nurses on his part Edward got to stay the night.

"Just sleep love we'll talk in the morning"

he told me.

When I woke up Edward was still there and he had my breakfast with him. I smiled and he smiled and I started eating. All of the sudden everything went black. I dropped my spoon.

"Love, what is it?"

Edward asked urgently.

"I...I…can't see I can't see anything!"

I responded. I heard Edward get up and get his cell phone and say

"Carlisle we have a problem."

**Ooo** **I know I'm mean! So review and you'll get the next chapter sooner! **


	5. Edward is going to kill me!

**Yes sorry I had writers block so here it is!**

When Carlisle got there they took, like, ten tests. Edward and I were waiting for the results. I am so happy that I can't see him right now, he must look so worried and he must blame himself. Finally I heard the door open.

"Carlisle are you sure?" I heard Edward ask.

"What are you guys talking about? I need to know what is going on!!" I didn't mean to lose my temper but it has been so stressful lately.

"Bella we found a tumor on your optic nerve. We could operate but there is an 85% chance you would die," Carlisle replied. "It is your choice Bella. But I should tell you that if we don't operate then there is no doubt that you will only live a few more months. The operation will not hurt your child."

"I'll take the operation."

I heard Edward storm out.

**-4 Hours Later-**

**Carlisle POV**

I watched Bella and Edward say goodbye then went with the other doctors and nurses to the surgery. We cut her open and took the tumor out and started to close her up before the newest intern, Todd, spotted internal bleeding on the nerve. The next thing in knew her heart stopped.

Soon we got her stable but she was in a coma. I told Edward in my office and he was less than thrilled. He spent all day and night with her. It was a sad room. Once in a while Emmett would try to lighten the mood but even he wasn't in to it. I got the resuts for more of the tests. I looked at them.

Uh Oh!

Edward is going to kill me!!

**OOH! What is it? I don't know if you can get cancer on your optic nerve at all so sorry if you can't!!**


	6. AUTHORSNOTECONTEST!

**HEY I HAVE A CONTEST! SEE IM NOT GOING TO BE CONTIUING THIS STORY! WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SEND TO ME IN REVEIW OR PM. WHOEVER WRITES THE BEST CHAPTER GETS TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**THANKS,**

**LOLA**


	7. Cleaning

**Okay so no one wanted to continue for me. So I guess I'll still write it but end it quickly. The contest is still open. I'll tell you when it isn't.**

**Carlisle POV**

I really didn't want to tell Edward that we just basically put Bella in a coma for no reason but I couldn't keep it a secret forever what with his mind reading and all. I'm thankful he's so preoccupied with Bella.

I had an unnecessary lunch break in hour. Edward will expect me to check in then because I had nothing better to do. I REALLY needed to mentally prepare myself for his reaction but I had to check in on Trina Buddont before anything else. Trina's ex-husband had shot her 3 times in multiple areas and she needed care 24/7 and lucky me! She was in the same wing as Bella which meant Edward could find out at any given moment.

When I arrived at Trina's room I heard people shouting and smelled and overwhelming amount of blood. I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes! Todd and Becca were shouting at each other seemingly oblivious to the blood squirting out from Trina's leg wound. "What happened!?!" I shouted at them. At the same time they both yelled "His/her fault!!" (**A/N: Todd yelled her and Becca yelled him. I know you most likely know that but in case you didn't…)**

The rest was kind of a blur. Trina was moved onto a life supporter and wouldn't make it through the night without a miracle.

On the bright side I was literally dripping in blood so I had to go home and change before I saw Edward and the rest of the family-especially Jasper. I got to my car and drove home I changed and put my clothes in the washer then started on getting the blood of the seats of my car. I was mostly successful but I would have to get Esme to finish. I took the cleaning stuff inside only to find that there was a trail of blood up the stairs to my room. Great! More cleaning to do!


	8. Farwell!

**Hey Guys!,**

**Lilly Hope Cullen will be continuing this. Please go read it. You guys are amazing. I LOVE YOU!!!**

**Goobye and Good Luck,**

**JadePlant2121**


End file.
